


Midnight Moon

by Strange and Intoxicating -rsa- (strangeandintoxicating)



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst, Creampie, F/M, Fem!Noctis, First Time, Loss of Virginity, lots of pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-28 02:59:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10822329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strangeandintoxicating/pseuds/Strange%20and%20Intoxicating%20-rsa-
Summary: Kink Meme Fill. Fem!Noctis/IgnisThe wedding between the Princess of Lucis and the King of Tenebrae is set in stone, and yet... Noctis deserves one night, a real wedding night, before she bows her neck at Niflheim's feet. And Ignis is more than willing to give that to her.





	Midnight Moon

**Author's Note:**

> Kink Meme Prompt: Before departing to Altissa to marry Ravus Nox Fleuret, Noctis puts on her wedding dress for the first time and while she does love the dress she doesn't love who she will wearing the dress for. Then one of the chocobros walks in on her and immediately becomes taken with how she looks in it but also hates that she will be wearing it for another man. So he (one of the chocobros) decides to "claim" the bride before the wedding while she is still wearing said dress.
> 
> +Prompto, Gladio or Ignis is fine it's your choice (although I am partial to Ignis)
> 
> +Whether it's an established relationship or they confess their feelings to each other at this moment and sleep together for the first time is also up to the author. If the former then have them maybe sometimes during the act refer to each other as husband and wife. If the latter then have a virginity kink for the chocobro with Noctis.
> 
> +Lots of dirty talk and possessive talk

"Noct... it's stunning."

_You are stunning._

It was hard to say it, just as it was hard for Ignis to look at her. She was beautiful and pale, her dress surrounding her like waves of night. It was a good choice, soft tulle and black silk. The Lucis Caelum emblem was embroidered at the base of her spine, a swirl of gray in the inky fabric, little stars speckled across her like fairy dust.

The sweetheart line of her dress was tactful and yet the slope of her throat and the tilt of her shoulders made Ignis swallow. She turned around fully, the hem of her dress caressing her living room's bare hardwood floors.

Noctis looked up at him, her face covered by the black veil her mother had worn years before. Ignis could see the hint of blue, the sylleblossoms that remained frozen in time, woven with silk and ice. He could imagine a woman so much like Noctis, fighting down the butterflies inside her stomach as she prepared to walk down the aisle. It had been a story Ignis had heard throughout his childhood; how a young girl of low birth had fallen in love with her prince who would then become king.

And yet this was not the fairytale love of a woman and a man consummating their vows of love and devotion. This was not a story of soft petals kisses across throats and whispers in the dawn.

This was a noose, and Noctis's crown was of thorns.

Noct's eyes were bluer than the frozen sylleblossoms and her tears were colder than the ice.

Noctis looked away from him. "Uh... Thanks. I... I guess."

Ignis pushed up his glasses, trying to will himself to look anywhere that wasn't at Noctis. His Noctis....

No. Not his Noctis. In less than a fortnight she would be married off to the King of Tenebrae.

Ravus.

Ignis had never met Ravus, but he knew enough to know that this would never be a marriage of love. Ravus was cold, even to Niflheim's standards. A ruler in name only, the man was still considered important enough to have been given a pat on the head from Iedolas in the gift that was Ignis's beautiful, sad Noctis.

Noctis turned her cheek, looking out the double doors to her side. Ignis followed her sights, staring out at the wall and the dusky pinks dotted across the sky.

"Noct..."

Noctis sighed and folded her hands over her chest, under her veil. Her fingers, bitten down to the quick, pulled at the material scrunched the the hem of her dress. A ringlet of her black hair caught on her finger and she pulled, hard.

Ignis repeated himself, but Noctis only stared out the window, face hidden by her veil.

It was too tempting to ignore, too much like pain and pleasure to Ignis to stop himself from crossing the room and coming to rest before his princess. She had always been his—since the day she had waddled up to him with ruddy cheeks and the bluest eyes Ignis had ever seen. They had reminded him of home, of the outskirts of Tenebrae where he had grown surrounded by the cold silence of unforgiving sin.

Lucis.... Lucis had been warm to a bastard.

He hated his father then, for in another world, in another time, Ignis could have been the King of Tenebrae. He could have been the one to marry his broken Princess. Instead of Ravus, he would have brought her joy.

She knew it, too. It was written in the way she breathed and in her shaking hands.

"Iggy..." Noct allowed her hands to fall limply to her sides, brushing at her veil. "I... I can't breathe."

Ignis reached forward and pushed up the veil, letting his leather gloves gently trace her cheeks. Butterfly lashes licked the tips of his ungloved thumbs and he could feel her shudder against him. It was wet, but he knew not to say anything.

"Noct... What do you need?"

Because what Ignis needed was her, as he always had. He had dreamed of her, breathed every waking moment in her name and in the roughness of her voice. Even when she was angry, when she was petty, when she acted in a manner that was for no princess... he had adored her, worshipped her from afar.

If she asked him to kill his own brother, Ignis would have happily lit his blades on fire and watched all of Tenebrae burn.

But she had grown beautiful, strong, passionate in a way that Ignis was proud to say he had helped craft.

"I can't breathe."

"Then let me breathe for you."

Ignis knew better, knew that the magic of the crystal would see their deed and Noctis could be considered impure, but... He could not let Ravus have her, to break her. She was strong, her will was stone, but whatever Niflheim had done to him in those long years...

Noctis deserved better.

Her lips were dry against his but her tongue was like velvet, warm and wet and just like he had always imagined. She tasted like toothpaste and one of the desserts he had made for her just that afternoon, a never-ending sweetness that he could never quite remember. But it was her, it was his Noctis, and he breathed it in and gave life to her.

Ignis ran his fingers up through her hair, gently removing the veil. He should have been more gentle with it, but he simply allowed it to fall at their feet. It was a beautiful and broken thing, just like they were.

"Ignis, please." Noctis wasn't one for begging; she took what she wanted and did what she liked. But in this moment, in her midnight wedding dress with the sky behind her melting into her, she did.

Ignis gently rested his hand against her back and slowly laid her down on the floor, taking care to grab one of the throw pillows to slide under her head. Her soft breasts pressed against his shirt as he leaned down, running his fingers through her falling hair. It moved like dark water, soft and cool to the touch. He wondered if he could have drank it in and drowned.

"Ignis," her voice broke, and Ignis swooped up again to kiss her, to give her the breath she needed as his fingers slipped down her shoulders and further down. This would be the only time Ignis could ever touch her like this, watch as her half-lidded eyes looked up at him through dark lashes. "You know I..."

"Yes."

And Ignis knew that he loved her like he loved the moon, and he was powerless within her orbit.

"And I know you do too..."

"You are mine. You will always be mine."

Noctis bit down on her lip, teeth pushing so hard that Ignis could see blue at the edges.

That would not do.

Ignis crushed their mouths together, forcing Noct's mouth open with his tongue. The kisses were harsh, desperate. Two bodies that had never touched but still knew how to come together perfectly.

"You were made for me."

In another time, in another place, if blood has been different and he had been born to a Queen instead of a baker's daughter, she would have been his. Her own mother's fate had been so similar, and yet…

Ignis pushed the thoughts of his mind, the cruel thoughs of what could have beens and focused on Noctis's body underneath him, how she had wrapped one of her hands through his hair, her leg catching his ass to pull him closer. He could see the hint of silvery-smooth skin that had never been touched, that was virgin territory. Yet it yearned for his touch, yearned for his tongue, yearned for him.

"Only you, only you." It was like a prayer fallen on deaf ears, for the gods did not whisper back. Oracle blood did not run through him...

She was wearing only a pair of panties under her dress, little moogles emblazoned across the fabric. It made Ignis smile as he ran his fingers up the side and slowly drag them down to see her soft curls nestled between her thighs.

"I had dreamed of this day," Ignis whispered as he tossed the underwear to the side, the scant clothing catching on the foot of the table. "Our wedding day."

Noctis laughed, half choked and half delirious like that day so long ago where Ignis had caught her drinking wine from an unmarked bottle after classes. He could remember the way it had smelled on her breath as she had pressed herself against him and told him what they both wanted but neither would take.

Yet here, surrounded by the fading sun and the kiss of stars twinkling in the distance, Ignis would indulge in those fantasies. Just this once.

He slipped off his gloves and adjusted himself before her, Noct's knees spread wide and dress pooled at her hips. Noct was breathing hard, her chest shaking as she grabbed at the hem of her dress, pressing it hard into her stomach as she watched him.

Ignis had never touched a woman like this before, but he knew Noctis better than he knew himself. He could tell what she liked from the sound of her moan as he flicked his thumb against the nub and allowed two of his fingers to rest between the folds of her legs. He didn't press forward, but he could feel the slickness against his fingers. This was for him. She was wet for him and only him.

"I need you," Noctis told him, her deep voice grabbing hold of something almost feral inside of Ignis that he didn't dare fight. "I need you in me, Ignis. Ignis."

Part of Ignis, the part that reminded him of duty and honor and bastard babies of Tenebrae, begged for him to stop, to control himself. And yet it only took his name on her sweet lips for Ignis to lose himself completely.

He unbuckled his pants, the sound of the zipper making his cock twitch as he freed himself from the confines of fabric and decency. This was not exactly as he had imagined—Ignis wanted to kiss each inch of her skin, explore every dimple and freckle, every scar and wrinkle. He had dreamed of peeling the dress from her skin, of laying on a feather bed as they sunk into one another.

But that was a wedding night that would never happen. It was a wedding night of hopeless romantics and foolish children.

This... this was something that made Ignis want to gnash his teeth together as he pressed his cock against the slit between Noctis's legs. He wanted to press forward, to take her—damn the crystal, the King of Tenebrae, Eos itself.... he just wanted to feel her like he had always imagined. All those nights of playing it out, and here she was and yet....

"Noctis," Ignis whispered, and he wanted to ask her if she wanted this, wanted him, but his Princess had never been a wilting flower. She had always had a mind and will of her own.

When he did not move, she did it for him.

Ignis found himself on his back and Noctis on top of him, her hands threaded through his hair as she forced herself down, taking in every inch of him. He could feel wetness and warmth, a warmth that made Ignis's mind swim.

"Our wedding day," she moaned through the pain. "You're... gunna hold me like this, right?"

Ignis leaned up and kissed her red mouth, allowing his hands to rest upon her waist to allow her to set the pace and to keep her from rushing. It was difficult to think with her wrapped around him and their mouths together. When she took an experimental rock forward Ignis steadied her back, but was unable to stop himself from letting out a staccato of a groan.

"Yes, of course." Ignis pushed himself into a seated position and leaned forward to bury his nose in her undone curls. A sheen of sweat stuck to her, making the long hairs lie flat. Ignis could remember how unruly her hair had been as a small child, and he couldn't help but to reach forward again and press his nose to it, letting it tickle him.

She smelled like coffee and oranges. It was a heady, intoxicating scent of her perfume, the perfume she had chosen because Ignis had commented that he had liked it. That was always how they worked, because there were no need for commands when just a suggestion was enough.

"Igni—Iggy."

 _Iggy_.

"I'll make love to you."

"Good. Make it hard. Make me remember."

_Make me remember._

Ignis wanted to be slow, to take his time, but that wasn't what either of them needed. Instead, Ignis allowed himself to rock up into her, to use his hands to move his Noct backwards and slide her ever so slowly against his cock. She had more leverage through her knees and slowly they built up a rhythm that felt like their beating hearts. It was imperfect and flawed, wrong in a thousand ways and yet... Ignis could see the red on Noct's cheeks and could hear her moan. She looked so happy, so perfect. She was so beautiful, a true blushing bride.

His bride.

"Mine." Ignis nipped at her throat when she dragged her broken nails across his back, and he knew it hurt her more than it hurt him. So instead he suckled on her throat, every thrust making Noctis buck up and then fall further down.

Any part of the man Ignis was before was gone. Now.... now all he needed was the sensation of her around him. He needed the was she smelled, the softness of her skin.

He needed to imprint her flesh into his heart and... he needed her to remember what love felt like, what devotion meant.

Just a whisper of a word…

"I lo—uh, god, Iggy... love you." Noct moaned and gasped against him, and Ignis could feel her pulsing around him. He could see her dry lips shake and her nose twist, eyes blown wide and yet they stared into him.

He couldn't look away.

"My bride," Ignis picked up the pace as she trembled. Harder and harder he thrust, feeling her wedding dress around them, drowning them in black as Ignis tightened his hold. "My Noct. Mine."

 _Mine_.

He should have pulled out. As he tried Noctis only tightened her thighs in response, refusing to let him move. She was all but screaming now, her moans and the sound of their bodies connecting only making Ignis need her more. He needed to be inside her, he needed every part of her to be his. He needed it. He needed her. He needed to fill her with him.

And she _needed_ him.

Ignis came hard and for a moment he forgot how to breathe. Noctis was on top of him as her body convulsed, her warm breath on the shell of his ear. He could feel the stickiness where their bodies met and where Ignis knew his greatest sin stood the testament of time. And yet in a moment where he should have felt panic, all Ignis knew was peace.

He cradled Noct's head between shaking hands.

He kissed her. Hard.

"You will always be mine."

Ignis was gentle in gliding her down, pulling himself out of her and feeling cum trickling onto the dress. Yet he couldn't care. What if Ravus saw? What if he knew? 

Ignis couldn't care. Not as he pulled the forgotten pillow under his head, letting Noctis rest herself on his chest. He hoped that she would remember the beating of his heart and understand that no matter what came next, it would only ever beat for her.

"You promise?"

"I swear it."

They watched the moon trickle across the sky, allowing the time to pass and the world to darken.... and they slept, clutching one another. Not even dreams would part them.

**Author's Note:**

> I think that Ignis and Noctis, no matter their bodies, is basically the meaning of love to me. 
> 
> I am actually kind of upset about some of the nasty shit that was said about this fic. After having written well over a dozen Ignoct stories, in which there is a ton of fucking, this story got me called a "coward" for being het. 
> 
> I wanted to try out and specifically see if I could write a heterosexual sex scene that felt right to me. I don't write het, not really. I have written well over a hundred sex scenes, and in total only three of them were het. I focused specifically on the emotions and the feelings between the characters, which I find just as important and appealing as the sex. There wasn't a bizarre obsession with Noct's breasts, despite being there. There wasn't an obsession with her vagina, despite it existing. It was about Noct's hair, her throat, her rough voice and how much Ignis loved Noct. It wasn't about their bodies but about the emotions and the visceral need for one another.
> 
> If that offended you, I am very sorry. 
> 
> If anyone is curious, the wedding dress is this one: http://cdn-img.instyle.com/sites/default/files/styles/480xflex/public/images/2011/gallery/011212-marilyn-monroe-oscars-400_0.jpg?itok=LIbigcSw


End file.
